Numerous devices are available for mounting televisions and speaker cabinets on walls and ceilings. Some of these devices are used in hospitals, hotels, and residences; particularly where there are earthquakes.
The conventional method of mounting a television on a wall or ceiling uses a bracket assembly having metal arms and platforms similar to those used in hospitals and hotels. However, these types of devices can be very expensive. They require a substantial mechanical aptitude to install. Being made of metal, there is also the danger of electrical shock. Aesthetically, they are very unappealing. All of these factors make these models inconvenient to use by the average consumer.
Conventional metal arm and platform type mounting devices designed for residential use, are usually made of light weight metal and therefore, inherently flimsy. The arm sticking out perpendicular to the wall must be securely fastened to the wall, usually with a very large plate as this is the weak link with this type of device. Wall mounted metal platforms protrude into the room and the television may even have to be partially dismantled to secure it to the platform. In most cases, the television is supported from the bottom using the platform. In metal screws the platform are sometimes threaded into the bottom of the television cabinet and presents a substantial danger of electrical shock.
These are the same devices to suspend a television or like device from the top but they are also made of metal and use a platform to set the television on. Some secure the television to the platform with a strap. A disadvantage of this type of wall mounting unit is that once it is installed and the television is mounted, it is very difficult to remove the television for any other purpose. If one wishes to remove the television for repair or simply to move it to another location, is must be dismounted from the wall mount. The wall mount then remains on the wall. Thus the disadvantages of most of the devices now available are complicated, expensive and difficult to install and don't provide much flexibility in use.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a cabinet mounting harness device that is simply and easy to install.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide ceiling mounting harness device for cabinets such as televisions or the like to permit the television to be easily mounted and dismantled for repair or placement in another location.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cabinet mounting harness device for television cabinets and the like which is constructed entirely of non-conductive material to prevent the hazards of electrical shock.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an suspension device in the form of a harness that wraps around a television cabinet or the like and provides a mounting support that can also be used as a carrying handle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cabinet mounting harness device that allows adjustment of the position a television when it is mounted.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cabinet mounting harness that can also support a VCR below a television cabinet.